fighting for dear love
by thedarvey
Summary: harvey lies about being in the office, but donna catches him with another woman at a restaurant. arguments ensue. canon darvey.


**Angsty at first, but the fluff will emerge. **

**Enjoy!**

…

_fighting for dear love  
_

Here's the thing: Donna Paulsen-Specter thought that she and Harvey will always be together forever, but as she sits in the restaurant with a client, she begins to think otherwise. Whatever the client was babbling about, becomes distorted as Donna watches her _husband_ from across the room.

He was wearing a maroon sweater, one that she adored because it allowed him to look less like a lawyer and more of a typical guy that's approachable. Donna nods once every few second to make it look like she's actually understanding what they're saying.

Donna's eyes are still focused on the back of his head though, and by the looks of it, he was probably laughing or smiling. After working as his assistance for years, his actions just becomes a secondary thing for her, she's memorized him, like the back of her hand.

He was sitting across a woman, one with very dark hair, but she couldn't make out her face. Donna looks back at her client as she excuses herself to fish out her phone. The client asks if another time would be better, she gives them a smile and nods. The thing about Donna is that she had a charm in her that allowed her to become friends with anyone. While one might say that Harvey Specter's the best goddamn closer New York has seen, Donna Paulsen-Specter is the best goddamn negotiator the city has seen. The client wishes her a good night and reschedules for another time.

Donna begins to text her husband, his contact photo being a picture of him and their daughter. Donna smiles, but that smile soon falters when she remembers the reason why she has begun texting him anyway. Maybe she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

**Hey babe, where are you?**

Donna watches from her table when Harvey picks up the phone from his pocket. She still couldn't identify the woman. The ambiance of the restaurant was mildly darker, more secluded. She sees him text her back.

**In the office. I'll be home soon.**

Donna's heart and stomach practically drops at the same time. He's lying. Donna maintains her composure as she types her response.

**Are you wearing that maroon sweater of yours?**

**How do you know that?**

**I'm Donna. I know.**

Donna hadn't noticed just how much her fingers were shaking as she types. Hurt clearly evident by the way her tears clouded her eyes. That's when she sees Harvey turn around from his seat. They lock eyes. Harvey keeps his eyes towards her direction, while Donna's focused on the woman's.

It was Dana _fucking_ Scott.

–

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Harvey thinks, though by the look on Scottie's face it was obvious that he was saying it verbally. He panics as he stands up to catch up after his wife who just fled the scene. He looks back at Scottie, but she just gives him a look that she understood and that he should really_, really_ run after his wife.

It didn't take a lawyer to see just how badly the situation may have looked from Donna's perspective. On top of that, with Harvey's past history with women, people would come to the same conclusion— that he was cheating on his wife. It makes it even worse that his wife was Donna Paulsen-Specter. But, he wasn't cheating, what he was doing was far from it. The thought of cheating on Donna made him want to put himself in jail.

Harvey walks out the restaurant in a rush. He looked around the street, searching for the fiery, red hair that he has become so familiar with. He couldn't spot her anywhere. His mind was a mess, and he remembers the same exact scenario he was in years ago, when he aimlessly ended up in front of her door, walls down, ready to start a life with her.

He gets a text from Ray, informing him that Donna had spotted him parked out front, and asked to be taken home. She had told Ray to don't bother waiting for him.

He breathes out a sigh if relief and hails a cab home.

He reaches their home in less than ten minutes, but to Harvey, it felt like a whole lifetime had passed by. He hands the cab a fifty, not bothering to ask for change back. Harvey practically sprints inside, struggling to align his key to the lock. Finally opening the door, he spots Donna on the couch, holding a glass of wine, her eyes fixated on the view outside.

"_Donna_..."He breathes quite heavily from running. His stamina isn't as great as it used to be before, nontheless, he was still fit.

"How many?" Donna asks, and Harvey was caught off guard.

"What?"

"How many times have you lied about being in the office, when in fact, you've been with women," Donna rises from her seat, her hand still holding firmly on the wine glass, "or... _a_ woman."

"Donna, I was catching up with Scottie, as old friends, that's it." They were both standing across eachother now, the faint glow of the fireplace illuminating their faces.

"Bullshit." Donna scoffs.

"_Donna.._" He says in such a way that took Donna back when they were in front of her apartment, the day he had asked her to come back after the Hardman incident.

"Saying my name like that isn't gonna fix anything, Harvey." Donna says, she sets down the glass of wine and folds her arms across her chest.

"Donna, there's nothing _to_ fix because there's no problem in the first place!" Harvey says, his tone still somewhat calm, but laced with a hint of frustration.

Harvey Specter would never cheat on his wife. Ever. As much as his ego won't let him have it, he had to admit, he was whipped for Donna. Donna had him wrapped tightly around her finger, and he wouldn't let it have it any other way. He loves her, so much, and he will never do anything to hurt her. Granted, there will be times when arguments are inevitable, it was a factor married couples go through. Affairs, however, is something that is unacceptable _especially _in the case of Donna and Harvey.

"Harvey! You lied about being in the office, and then I just happened to see you with your ex girlfriend in the restaurant?" Donna says, raising her voice this time. Harvey reaches out his arms for her, but she steps back.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen-Specter, I fucking love you. And I would never—_ever," _Harvey says, mirroring the volume of her voice. It was louder this time, more assertive. Before Harvey could finish, the couple turns their head towards the sound of tiny footsteps approaching them.

They see their daughter walk in the living room, her pink blanket draped over her shoulders, and one hand rubbing the sleep off her eyes. The nanny, who was watching their daughter had gone home when Donna arrived. Their daughter was asleep then, but she had clearly awoken, both Harvey and Donna partly knowing the reason why.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Donna says, her voice returning to its comforting tone.

Their six year old glances back and forth between her parents. Her eyebrows knit in confusion, "Are you and mommy fighting, daddy?" She asks Harvey directly, Donna had to keep herself from smirking.

"Yeah, daddy, are we fighting?" Donna mocks, her eyes watching Harvey think on how to divert the topic of fighting to their daughter.

"We're not Lila banana. In fact," Harvey says, his gaze focusing on Donna, "I was just telling mommy just how much I love her."

Lila smiles and then she purses her lips. Harvey's signature focused look mirrors on their daughter's face as she knits her eyebrows. "Prove it." Her parents both look at her with a face that screamed _What?_ Damn the Paulsen-Specter genes.

Harvey took this as a chance to grab her waist and spin her around to face him. His hands were now rested on her waist, and he could feel her shooting him a warning look. He gives her his signature smile as does Donna, but she rolled her eyes while doing so. They both looked back at their daughter, who was watching them intently. Harvey holds up on of his hands to cover their lips from their daughter's view.

They both tilt their heads, making it seem as if they were actually kissing, but behind Harvey's hands Donna says, "You're a dead man, Harvey."

He pecks her lip quickly. Harvey then responds with, "I love you, Donna."

Satisfied, the mini Paulsen-Specter smiles, walks towards her parents, and hugs them. Her small frame making Harvey and Donna bend down to hug her. She wishes her parents good night and walks back to her room.

"This isn't over, Harvey." Donna says, going back to their previous state.

"Donna, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened. It was an innocent meeting." Donna turns around to walk away from him. Heading towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bedroom. I'm going to bed. You can take the couch."

And with that, Donna heads the bedroom and Harvey could hear the small click of a lock.

—

Around twenty minutes after walking out, Donna gets a phone call, from the very same woman whom she did not want to talk to right now.

_"You're probably mad." _Dana Scott says on the other side of the mine.

"Mad is an understatement."

_"Donna, nothing happened. You and I both know how much loyalty means to him."_

Donna closes her eyes. Okay, maybe she _had_ over reacted, maybe just a little bit. In their six years of marriage, Harvey never had to sleep on the couch. Harvey and Donna had mastered the art of communication, after all, that was what caused them to be in denial about their feelings in the first place. Scottie could hear Donna think on the other side of the line so she decides to continue.

_"And to what it's worth, since you're Donna and you're bound to find out. We were catching on up, because I happened to be in town, and he mentioned something about renewing vows?" _Scottie reveals.

"What?" Donna says in genuine shock.

_"Something about a promise he made you during your first wedding?" Dana says._

Donna recalls the day Harvey engaged and married her, all in the same day.

_But right now, I don't have a dress and our families aren't here._

_Wait stop, you look beautiful. We can do it again for our families._

"Oh." Was all Donna could muster.

_"He loves you Donna and don't think otherwise. He's practically saved his heart for you." _Scottie says sincerely.

"Thank you, Scottie," Donna responds, "I overreacted. It's probably the hormon—" Donna stops realizing that she had rambled.

_"Does he know?"_

"Not yet." Donna smiles, her hand absentmindedly hovering over her stomach.

"_Congratulations."_

The exchange between the two women were civil. There really was no bad blood between them, but they weren't close either. Ever since Scottie came in Harvey's life she had just become extra protective, whether it be to not see him hurt again or because of her feelings for him kicking in.

"Thank you. And for what it's worth," Donna echoes Scottie's words, "you're his only ex that I can tolerate."

Donna can hear Dana chuckle. "_I'm honored." _

The phone clicks. Donna gets up from her, _their _bed now wearing one of her oversized t shirts. It wasn't meant to be oversized, really, because it was Harvey's and she had the habit of taking his shirts. She claims it's more comfortable than her own pajamas.

She tiptoes in the living room and searches for Harvey on the couch. There were two pillows and a folded blanket on it, but Harvey was nowhere in sight. All Donna could hear was the crackling of the fireplace and then the unmistakable giggle of hear daughter. She approaches Lila's bedroom door, it was slightly open, so Donna could see her daughter and husband in view. Harvey had a book in his hand, their daughter leaning on his chest, smiling. She listens to their conversation. Harvey now in his white t shirt and grey sweats.

"The prince realizes that he was with the wrong princess and he decided to go after the other princess, the one with red hair." Harvey says softly, stroking the bright red hair their daughter had.

_"_Like mommy?" Donna hears Lila ask, Lila glances up as she asked. Donna could see Harvey's smile widen.

"Exactly, kiddo." Harvey says, kissing the top of her head. Lila turns her attention back to the book Harvey was holding his hand, Donna spots Lila yawning, her eyes slightly drooping close. Harvey continues, his voice a little quieter.

"The prince ends up at the red princess' castle. He knocks on the door, and the princess greets him. The prince approaches the princess and then ki— _hugs_ the princess," Harvey says, Donna smirks at Harvey trying to keep that particular night PG for their daughter. Lila had now subsided down the bed, her hand slightly pulling up the cover to her chin. Harvey notices her eyes closing. "They lived happily ever after, the end."

Donna watches Harvey get up from Lila's bed carefully placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. His soft spot had become more prominent the day he found out that he was going to be a dad. When Harvey leans back to stand straight, Lila asks Harvey a question, mixed with a yawn.

"Did the prince love the red princess a lot, Daddy?"

"Definitely. He loves her _so_ much." Harvey responds, Donna had to stop herself from jumping him right there and then. Harvey turns off her lamp, and before Harvey leaves their daughter's room, Donna headed back to the kitchen.

–

Harvey sees Donna in his tshirt in the middle of the living room, sitting next to the pillow and blankets he prepared. She looks at him, not uttering a single word.

"Look, I know that you don't wanna talk right now but," Harvey starts.

"Harvey—" Donna starts but Harvey cuts her off.

"I was with Scottie because I was catching up with her and I happened to ask her how to come up with the right way to do this," Harvey says, he jogs towards the cabinet, reaching behind the decaffeinated coffee. He was now holding a red velvet box. Of course, he'd hide it by the decaffeinated coffee, Donna would not go nowhere near that. _Decaf coffee is only for people who are a wuss. _Donna once claimed. Donna hides a smile. Harvey approaches Donna to where they were only a foot apart.

"I realized that no matter how I ask, well _reask_," Harvey chuckles slightly, "It'll be perfect. It's you and me, Donna, it's gonna be perfect. Besides, no matter how I ask..."

Harvey takes a breath. He closes the gap between him, his hand still straight by his side.

"Harvey–" Donna tries again.

"Donna, will you just shut up for a second?" Harvey says in a playful tone. Donna puts her hand on her hips and raises her eyebrow.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, shut up for a second and let me finish. Now where were we... no matter how I ask, you and I both know you'll say yes because let's face it, you're too in love with me to say no." He flashes her his Cheshire grin and Donna felt herself falling all over for him again. Donna doesn't respond.

"You can say something now, babe." Harvey teased.

"I was gonna say sorry, but you kept interrupting me, and since your ego is so sure that I'll say yes— here's your answer Specter— no." Donna says matter of factly, except there's a glint in her eyes that tells Harvey otherwise. The fact that Donna hadn't swatted his hands (who was still clutching on the ring) away from her waist while she was rambling, is a telltale sign that she's no longer mad.

"You sure about that, Mrs. Paulsen-Specter?" Harvey asks, stressing on the Specter part of her name.

"No." Donna sighs, defeated, a small smile forming on her face.

"Exactly." Harvey response, pulling her closer to kiss her lips.

"I'm still mad at you for lying. You could've just told me." Donna says in between the kisses.

"Right," Harvey says rolling his eyes, "because telling you my whole plan about renewing our vows in front of our families will totally _not_ ruin the surprise."

"Okay, but hiding the ring behind decaf coffee?" Donna pulls back, her arms now going around his neck.

"You didn't find it now, did you?" Harvey retorts, pulling her closer once again. Donna doesn't say a word.

"Ah. The great Donna Paulsen-Specter loss for words for the third time." Harvey jokes, recalling the last two times she was at a loss for words: their first _offical_ date, and his impromptu engagement.

"Shut up."

"So you forgive me?" Harvey asks, Donna drops her arms from Harvey's neck. She scrunches her nose.

"No."

"Well, then I guess that's it," Harvey turns from Donna, slowly grabbing the folded blanket and undoing it. He props the pillow up against the corner of the couch. He stuffs the ring box he was holding in his pocket. He walks over towards Donna again and gives her a peck on the lips, "we had a good run." He turns to go settle on the couch.

Donna waits for Harvey to break his act, but he was determined to keep it up, considering that he comfortably laid on the couch, slowly grabbing the blanket to cover himself. Donna continues standing, her arms now folded, while she rolls her eyes. He turns his back towards her.

"You big baby." Donna says dramatically, as she walks over to hover over Harvey, who was fake sleeping. Donna breaks and slowly shimmies her way in between the couch and Harvey, to the point where she was squished in between. She was facing him, his eyes still closed, but through his breathing and two minutes passing by, she knew he was awake.

"You're more dramatic than Lila," Donna whispers, he still didn't budge. She holds her hand up to caress his face, "And to think I was about to say yes. But if you're asleep, then I guess—" Harvey feels Donna begin to stand from where she was, except his arm holds a firm grip of her, locking Donna in place.

"That's what I thought." Donna smirks, as Harvey opens his eyes, grinning. Donna playfully smacks his cheeks.

"So, what was it about saying yes?" Harvey asks.

"Yes, Harvey, I will do the honor of _continuing _being your wife." Donna giggled.

"Good." Harvey responds, hugging her tighter, his face now buried in the crook of her neck.

"Good? That's it? You didn't even get down on one knee." Donna remarks.

"You still said yes." Harvey murmurs, as he kisses Donna's neck.

"You're an idiot."

"_Your _idiot_." _Donna could feel Harvey's eyes flutter close. He breathed in her scent, so feminine, so sweet, so Donna. He was intoxicated with her. Donna wraps her free arm over his arm that was over her chest. She traces his skin lazily.

"If we're planning a wedding, can we do anytime before I blow up like a balloon, because in the next nine months–" Donna rambles, knowing all too well how intently Harvey must be listening.

"Donna.." He says in a tone full of wonder. He pulls back, where his eyes could meet hers, which were glimmering with joy.

"Yes Harvey," It was Donna's turn to interrupt him, he knew what he was going to ask, "I am."

Harvey couldn't even explain the joy and excitement he felt. Creating a human being with Donna is something he will forever cherish, because he's created a life with someone he truly loves. He kisses her softly, full of both love and promise of forever. The kiss lingers, and then Harvey puts his head in the crook of her neck, once again. She feels him smiling, his hand migrated from her chest to her stomach. Donna gazes at the ceiling, savoring the domestic feeling.

"Does that mean no more strawberries and whipped cream during se—" Harvey chuckles. During Donna's pregnancy with Lila, she had a strong distaste of strawberries and whipped cream, which caused Harvey to complain, because it interrupted the fun during their intimate moments.

"Harvey Reginald Specter, don't even bother finishing that sentence or you _will_ sleep on this couch alone." Donna scolds.

"Yes, dear." Harvey whispers, hugging her closer, content with the feeling of having his wife in his arms.

They both drifted off to sleep, with smiles plastered on their faces.

Here's the thing: Harvey Specter promised Donna Paulsen a forever, and he's going to give that to her, even if sometimes, he ends up on the couch with Donna sleeping in his arms.

…

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. This was a prompt given to me by my friend Hope, so I decided to tackle it and put it into words. **


End file.
